Vampires
by daxy
Summary: Frank's new love for vampire books makes his lover go crazy. SLASH- spoilers season 10, episode 6


**Summary: Frank's new love for vampire books makes his lover go crazy. SLASH- spoilers season 10, episode 6.**

**Pairing: Frank and Horatio**

_**Just for fun!**_

Horatio opened his eyes and looked at the clock; 3:30 am. He noticed that it was surprisingly bright in the room so he turned around to face his lover only to find him sitting up in the bed reading a book.

"Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Did you know that the entire Cullen family is a bunch of vampires?" Frank asked, "And that the children are dating each other? Except Edward because he's dating Bella."

Horatio sighed and buried his face against his pillow. Ever since the vampire-case a week earlier Frank had become completely obsessed with vampire books. He had just started reading the "Twilight" books. The victim in the case hadn't even been killed by a vampire. The only vampire in the case was a guy who thought he was one and who had bit their victim when she had already been dead. Horatio's team had had to read a book made by the victim and her co-writers because the murder had been based on it. Frank had found a new interest in vampires and had now read all the books made by the writers from the case.

"Frank, it's 3:30 in the morning." Horatio said, his voice muffled by the pillow, "Go to sleep."

"It's Saturday morning so I can stay up late since we're not working anyway." Frank said, "In Twilight the vampires are not killed by the sun."

"I guess next you want to see the Twilight movies too."

Frank's face lit up like a lighthouse and he bent down to give his lover a kiss on the cheek. Horatio sat up and looked at Frank with raised eyebrows.

"Please tell me you do not want to see the movies." Horatio said.

"But I do. It was your idea." Frank smiled, "My daughters have told me that the movies are good."

"Do I have to see them with you?"

"Absolutely. And we can force Kyle to see them too."

"Kyle has already seen them with his girlfriend." Horatio said, "And he told me that he almost died from being so bored."

"He just doesn't understand the vampire world." Frank said and continued reading.

Horatio groaned and lied down in the bed again. He tried to sleep but Frank's lamp on the nightstand made it impossible.

"Did you also know that vampires and werewolves are enemies and always have been?" Frank said.

"Oh god." Horatio groaned.

"Werewolves are also pretty much the only creature that can kill vampires." Frank said, "In Twilight this guy Jacob is madly in love with Bella, but she loves Edward. Jacob and Edward don't like each other because Edward is a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf."

"Oh please don't tell me that the movie is about a love triangle too."

"Of course it is." Frank said, "I'm pretty sure Bella will choose Edward though. I don't think she has feelings for Jacob."

Horatio pulled his pillow over his head while Frank told him more about the book. It wasn't until two hours later that both Horatio and Frank had fallen asleep. Horatio with the pillow still over his head and Frank with the "Twilight" book on his chest.

They were in the same position when Kyle checked on them later in the morning. He grinned and snapped a photo before starting breakfast. He knew that the smell of coffee would wake both men up.

Sure enough, five minutes later a sleepy Horatio walked in with his hair sticking out in all directions, closely followed by Frank who had picked up his reading from last night and was holding the book in front of his face.

"So Frank what do you think about Jacob?" Kyle asked.

"No!" Horatio exclaimed, "It's too early to talk about vampires, werewolves, love triangles and vampire books. Vampires are asleep during the day and we should respect that by not talking about them."

"Actually in Twilight the vampires don't sleep during the day, because they go to school." Frank said.

"Are you a fan of Jacob or Edward?" Kyle asked.

"Oh god." Horatio muttered and started to bang his head against the kitchen table.

"Horatio, you shouldn't be doing that." Frank said, "It's going to give you a headache."

"No, you two are giving me a headache. It's just a book anyway. A book about vampires, whom don't even exist."

"Can you prove that?" Kyle teased.

Horatio glared at him.

"I think I like Jacob the best." Frank said, "But I haven't finished the book yet."

Horatio was about to say something when his phone rang. The look on his face said it all; he and Frank had to work. They quickly got dressed and although Frank didn't want to, he put the book down and got ready for work.

They arrived at the crime scene where two young men had murdered each other while a girl had been watching.

"These two boys beat each other to death." Ryan said, "They were fighting over our witness; the girl."

"A love triangle then." Horatio said.

"Just like in Twilight." Frank said.

Horatio threw his hands up in the air and walked away while muttering something about lovers and their idiotic obsession with fantasy books, and how he was going to kill Frank if he mentioned "Twilight" again.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Have you read Twilight?" Frank asked.

"I've seen the movies."

"Well, then you know this is a love triangle just like in the movies. Jacob vs. Edward." Frank said.

"Right, they both love Bella."

"Yeah, this is just like it. Only these two guys killed each other."

"Why is Horatio banging his head against the hummer?" Calleigh asked when she walked towards Ryan and Frank.

"He hates it when I talk about Twilight." Frank said.

"Oh, I love those books." Calleigh smiled.

"They're great." Frank agreed, "Horatio stop doing that! Do you want to give yourself brain damage? Unlike vampires you're not immortal."

Never before had the team seen Horatio chase Frank around the crime scene while threatening to shove the "Twilight" books down his throat. Halloween just affected everyone differently.

_**Please review!**_


End file.
